The present invention relates to a connector assembly including two connectors mated with each other, and more particularly to the connector assembly further having a mechanism for locking a mating state of the connectors.
For example, JP-A 8-220380 discloses a connector assembly including two connectors mated with each other by a ball plunger mechanism. However, the connector assembly of JP-A 8-220380 has no mechanism for locking a mating state of the connectors. Therefore, unintentional force may separate the mated connectors from each other.
In contrast, JP-A 2000-223209 discloses a connector assembly having a mechanism for locking a mating state of two connectors with operation of a lever.
However, the connector assembly of JP-A 2000-223209 requires specific lever operations for locking the mating state. Therefore, there is a need to a connector assembly capable of locking a mating state of connectors with simple operation.